Second Chances are Full of Regret
by Klaacky
Summary: After fading into the darkness, Axel wakes up naked in New York City, with the most clichéd case of ever. Now he's living with a frilly apron wearing Xigbar, and learning that karma is a jerk when he starts to remember his past life. Roxel Soriku
1. In which Xigbar wears an apron

A/N

Well hello everyone and welcome to my first published Fan-fiction!

Ignore small spelling and grammar errors – But don't be afraid to criticize.

Language will be profane, if you are a sensitive person in general I advise you to press the back button.

* * *

**Second Chances are Full of Regret**

**Chapter one: Xigbar in an apron **

"Axel, you awake? School is in an hour." Xigbar yelled into his room.

Oddly enough this was normal, Axel had been living with Xigbar for awhile now. He woke up in the back in some random alley in New York City. He was found when the police were called after several people spotted a boy in his teens walking around naked. He was not blessed enough to wake up with clothes on. Frazzled and confused he was not exactly all there in the moment.

After the authorities found him they took him down to the police station and he was harassed with questions – they also thankfully gave him some clothing. He could recall things like his age, favorite color, his education and what his favorite food was but not a single memory.

They sent him for an evaluation at the hospital and they came up with the same thing. Not even a single piece of information could be found for him. It felt so clichéd when the doctors said he had amnesia like he was in some poorly done movie. Because there was no information on him there was no one to contact and he couldn't just be released since he was underage.

After that he was put into the system and that is where things really started to get out of hand and when he ended up in this situation, living with Xigbar as a guardian. Xigbar Who had been a Sharp Shooter in the military saw firsthand children suffering without their parents – some of which Xigbar had killed himself, Maybe it was the guilt that caused him to decide to adopt and foster, But that didn't matter whatever helped.

His first experience was when he met and had taken Larxene into his home, Larxene at the time was a moody thirteen year old. The only problem is she still acts like a moody thirteen year old but her and Xigbar have some sort of special relationship. The women in the adoption office always praise Xigbar for being a single dad, and how great he is for doing this. Too bad Xigbar is a horrible role model – surprisingly not a bad parent though.

Along with Axel, Xigbar adopted Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, Namine, Marluxia, and finally Roxas. As large it was people wise it was also dysfunction wise. Their personalities constantly clashed but there was some sort of odd unity between them their mishmash family had unity. Perhaps it was because none of them really could belong anywhere else but in all the dysfunction somehow it worked.

When Roxas joined the family Axel had his first memory return, the wind felt like it was knocked out of his body and his mind had been transported somewhere else there. Everything felt blurry there was pain coursing through out his body as he saw flames all around him and a bright eyed boy who reminded him so much of the new boy Roxas running away.

After that he was transfixed on the new boy – did he know him? What was that? A delusion, or was it a memory? Over the months more and more of these events would happen, just not as drastic as the first time.

Somehow he knew they were memories though, true events. He would remember sitting on a tower looking over a city eating popsicles with the bright eyed boy who simultaneously existed in his thoughts and in the world he knew now.

That didn't mean they got along though. Roxas was a bit edgy and his reactions to things were on the unpredictable side- he had gotten into many fights in his last home which led him to being added to the insanity of Xigbar's home. He faired pretty well for his size was the understanding Axel got.

They seemed to constantly bicker and a few threats had been issued here and there. But nothing had gotten out of hand yet.

"Axel?" the voice said again sounding a bit more on edge.

Standing at the door was Xigbar in an apron.

In his '_memories_' Xigbar is a fierce looking man in a black cloak, and always has some sort of gun on him. Though the apron was a present Namine made for him, and it makes him look rather girlish from the neck down. He still is a fierce looking man, but not as fierce in personality_. Not as_ being key words.

"Axel, get the fuck out of bed did you understand me when I said you have fucking school. You are not going to be late today." Before Axel could even register what was going on he was freezing – a bucket of water had been thrown over his head and now he was drenched head to toe.

"Xigbar, What the hell what that for!" Axel yelled out. He was now drenched – and that pissed him off.

"I've been calling you to wake up for twenty minutes now – you have school in 40 minutes and god knows it takes you forever to mess with that ridiculous hair of yours!" Xigbar retorted back in an agitated tone.

"You didn't need to drench me to get that point across!" Axel said agitated.

"Well I guess at least you don't need to take a shower now." Roxas who he just realized was waiting by the door watching the whole thing spoke out. Roxas smirked – damn that kid was snarky. Demyx and Marluxia stood behind him.

"Shut up Roxas." Axel growled back.

"I want to be covered in water!" Demyx said in what seemed a disdained voice.

"You're so weird Demyx." Marluxia said to the blue eyed boy next to him.

"Look who's talking, the pink haired flower boy" Demyx retorted back with a mischievous grin.

Demyx proceeded to run down the hall Marluxia tailing behind. Yelling of all sorts could be heard the whole way.

"What have I gotten myself into." The eye patch wearing man holding a bucket said with a short chuckle at the end.

Axel could ask the same thing.

* * *

Sorry if it was a tad bit confusing I love the idea of this story and I already have all the other characters planned out but the plot of the story is sort of hard to write.

I had fun writing it though and I am glad you all stayed to read.

Your reviews and favorites are very much cared for.

Don't worry if your favorite character hasn't been included yet – That will happen in following chapters.

I have great plans for Riku and Sora.

Oh, Riku is going to be such an angst whore just warning you.

I can't wait to get some Saix in here to, I'm thinking of making him Xigbar's Romantic interest. Not sure yet though, I'm not partial to stories where everybody seems to be paired up so I am going to try to not do that.

Love, Klaacky


	2. Fueling the fire

A/N

So you came back to read chapter two – I gladly thank you.

Ignore small spelling and grammar errors again – and still feel free to criticize constructively.

Language will be profane, if you are a sensitive person in general I advise you to press the back button.

* * *

**Second Chances are Full of Regret**

**Chapter two: fueling the fire**

Breakfast was the same as usual – Namine eating some fiber filled bread that needs to be refrigerated, she's a total health nut. As opposed to Demyx who was eating skittles while pretending to eat a piece of toast, Xigbar had to prohibited the consumption of sugar before noon for Demyx after in a sugar high euphoria he ran outside bare of clothes to the world afraid he was going to be late to school. To clear that mess up took a lot of explaining to Mrs. Kinnian who lived next door. Not the sort of explaining your thinking of but Mrs. Kinnian who often baked cookies for the family had asked if Demyx was 'for sale'.

Walking to school they passed Kairi's house she came running out Selphie her 'BFF' tailing close behind. They soon blended in with the group already on their way.

Talking all the way about useless gossip and the last episode of whatever show was popular at the moment, Axel really didn't care. Since he acquired his new predicament he was somewhat distant from the people around him. He really thought he was losing it sometimes.

He'd wake up In the middle of the night sweating the distinct image of a smiling Roxas looking at him. It made him feel warm inside and filled a gap he didn't know was there.

But it also made him feel sad, because as soon as it was over nothing felt real, like he was struggling between two worlds.

He barely knew Roxas he was the newest one to Xigbar's brood, it was odd how he felt instantly fascinated with him. He really didn't know how to react. Even with the whole '_Oopsie Doopsie! - Don't know where the fuck I am or much else herp derpidity derp."_ There was something strangely familiar about the blonde boy.

Axel lost in thought, stared at the boy as he thought.

"What are you looking out clown-face" Roxas looked back at him and said.

Really this didn't insult Axel too much, even not knowing why he had them he still thought they were pretty cool- His fashion sense must not have changed ever with the loss of his memories. Axel was getting sick of this though – He didn't take kindly to being talked to like this. He had some sort of self –respect going on. This is where everything went downhill though, he should have just let it go because what happened next was not good in anyway.

"Shut up bitch face, at least I don't have the face of a woman!" Axel retorted back he really didn't mean to say it but god damn he was defensive.

The whole entire party of people stopped and looked at the two boys. Their faces all reading _not this again, seriously guys._

"…"

"Well even if I had the face of a woman, at least I don't have the fucking mind of one." Roxas yelled back attacking the literal red- headed boy's sexuality.

"That was low Roxas" he heard Demyx said, Always the kindest of the brood.

"Am I really hearing this from the kid who I could hear moaning about some fucking Hayner in his sleep?" It was true he heard Roxas moaning in his sleep, and he could tell he hit a nerve when Roxas's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"That was really low" He heard Larxene say – and she was not the kindest.

"You two are the only people I've ever seen get into a fight over just looking at someone, seriously calm the fuck down!" Kairi said she was affected by the rise in aggravation and though she probably was the least known for the use of profanity. But this constant bickering had been going on for days and she didn't even live with the two.

It didn't really matter what was said because next thing that happened was Roxas's fist landing into Axel's nose. Really there had to be a lot of rage behind it because Axel who was taller and stronger than the younger boy was now feeling a lot of discomfort and the crunch he heard at contact was defiantly that of his nose cracking.

Sounds of protests could be heard from the peers around him.

"You stupid short piece of shit!" Axel struggled to say through the blood pouring down his throat. "You little bitch, you broke my fucking nose!"

Next thing everybody knew Axel and Roxas have now started beating the daylights out of each other. Roxas ripping at Axel's hair scratching and hitting him at every chance. Axel took the boy by the head and head butted him to the point that both of them were seeing stars, and not of the pleasurable quality.

Marluxia who was standing by shouting things at the two, now involved himself. He had always had a strong distaste for Axel and this gave him the chance to show it – Grabbing Axel by the hair he punched him square in the face before he could even recover from the rough treatment knocking the other out.

Next thing he knew he woke up in the hospital, an enraged Xigbar still in an apron pacing about the room as the police talked to him. The bed next to him housed Roxas awake but still looking like he was fuming, one of the police in the room questioning him.

The police officer questing Roxas then came up to Axel, though his eyesight was blurry he saw that the man in the blue uniform was named Chris.

"Hi Axel, my name is Chris and I need to ask you a few questions."

"Mmhm go on" He said his voice nasally, he really just wanted to get this over with.

"How exactly did the fight between you two start" He said notebook out nudging his head to the side to signify Roxas.

"We argued, He hit me, I hit him." He said keeping it simple.

"Roxas said you were groping him and he asked you to stop, and when you didn't he resorted to hitting you." Chris said writing on his note-pad.

"That is not how it happened! Dear god, next he'll be saying I anally molest him in his sleep with an Alf puppet!" Really this was a bit of a ridiculous claim but to Axel even groping him was a far fetched claim.

Officer Chris scribbled down a couple notes and turned to Axel again.

"So you are saying you didn't molest, or sexually harass Roxas."

"Yes that is EXACTLY what I am saying."

"You're saying the fight was provoked by an argument?"

"Yes!"

"You are also saying Roxas hit you first."

"Yes!" Axel said throwing his arms up.

"Thank you for answering my questions, here is my card if you remember anything more."Chris said handing the boy injured with a broken nose a card with his name and phone number.

As the police man walked out of the room he looked from the enraged Xigbar to the smirking Roxas next to him and realized no matter what happens he's screwed.

* * *

Sorry for another somewhat confusing chapter.

Roxas's reactions to Axel and why our Blondie has such a hard time with anger management with be dwelt with soon.

Riku will be introduced next chapter.

Love,Klaacky


End file.
